


Untitled Threesome fic

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: An AU of an AU, But also not, M/M, PWP, Rainbow verse, porn porn porn, threesome fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wants to know what it would look like when another man fucked Charles. Enter Armando, Charles's ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Threesome fic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't really write porn and I'm not a real big fan of anyone else joining Charles and Erik but oh man was this eating at me all day the other day. I had to write it, so here you are. 
> 
> This is also a part of the rainbow haired verse but not, as I couldn't really bear the thought of anyone else intruding on them in that universe. So this an AU of an AU, I suppose.

He’s not sure what made him want this so desperately, but here they were, Armando buried to the hilt in Charles’s ass, with Erik’s cock filling his mouth. 

He had known he’d made the right choice when he’d brought Armando into their dorm room. Charles’s eyes had widened, and a pleased smile had crossed his face, along with a light blush across his cheeks. Armando had returned the smile, easy and familiar, and Erik had known it’d been the right fit. 

He’d also known he’d made the right choice when he’d watched Armando undressing Charles, taking his time with each article of clothing. He hadn’t rushed right in, like Erik had expected his other choice would have done. He had gone slowly, kissing Charles sweetly and carding his fingers through his hair, rubbing his hands down his arms and over his hands, until Charles had nearly melted against him. A slight pang of jealousy had hit Erik at the pleased expression on Charles’s face, but it was worth it once his clothes started coming off. 

Armando worked with careful precision, sliding each article off of Charles slowly and taking care to kiss each bit of exposed skin. He had breathed out a soft little moan when Charles’s shirt had slid off, and he’d seen the large bruise just below Charles’s collarbone. 

“Possessive, huh?” Armando had murmured, tracing light fingers over the bruise. Charles had nodded, and Erik had growled. This was the only time this was going to happen, and they all knew it. It was a rare exception to Erik’s devotion to Charles. 

“That’s all right. Alex is too.” Armando smirked and continued undressing Charles, making delighted noises at the removal of a new article, until Charles was spread out on the bed, naked as the day he was born. His head rested in Erik’s lap, and he reached up with one hand to curl his fingers around Erik’s biceps. Erik had smiled down at him, bending to press a kiss to his forehead. 

The game was in Armando’s hands, but he still waited for a signal of approval from Erik before proceeding. He ducked his head down to suck on Charles’s cock, working until it was full and flushed, and Charles was whimpering and writhing in Erik’s lap. Erik felt his own cock hardening at the noises, and Charles nuzzled at the growing bulge in response. 

Everything Armando did to Charles, he did with a touch of kindness and gentleness. The fingers that pressed up into Charles did so slowly, coated liberally with lubricant, and searched for his sweet spot patiently, until he found it and Charles cried out in pleasure. Once he was satisfied, Armando patted Charles on the hip and asked him to get on his hands and knees. Curious, Erik settled back to watch. 

“Think your man might like to see your face while I’m in you,” Armando murmured, dark skin a stark contrast to Charles’s pale skin, currently tinged a light pink. Erik outright moaned at that, and Armando glanced up at him before pressing a kiss to the tip of Charles’s ear. He stripped out of his own clothes and slid the condom on before slicking himself up and pressing into Charles. 

Armando had been right. Erik  _had_ wanted to see Charles’s face, and was thoroughly glad that he got to. Charles’s eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth fell open in pleasure as he pushed back against the cock sliding into him, whimpering and moaning. When he managed to open his eyes, his pupils were blown wide with lust, and Erik found himself making a strangled noise in his throat, bulge straining painfully against his shorts. 

“Told you,” Armando said breathlessly, brows furrowed in concentration as he allowed Charles time to adjust to the feel of his cock. 

Erik growled a little, extreme lust and a surge of jealousy warring in him at the sight of another man beginning to slowly fuck his boyfriend. Charles whined and moaned, pushing back into the sensations and looking up at Erik, gaze somewhat dazed and lost in the pleasure. 

Not thinking about it, Erik leaned up on his knees, pressing his crotch against Charles’s face and hooked a hand behind Armando’s neck, the other going to brace himself against the wall, and pulled him into a kiss. Charles moaned, loud and wordlessly at that, mouthing desperately at the tent in Erik’s shorts and tugging on them with one hand. Erik let him tug, and continued kissing Armando, hard and messy and nothing romantic about it. Armando gave as good as he got, biting back at Erik and curling one hand around the back of his neck, fingers going to grab the ends of his hair and pulling. 

It was far different than kissing Charles. Armando didn’t have long, thick hair to latch onto for one. His lips were also a touch fuller than Charles’s, and he didn’t submit quite like Charles did; in fact, the kiss was more of a fight than an actual kiss, as Erik did his best to let Armando know who was truly in charge here, who Charles really belonged to. 

When they broke apart, Armando laughed, eyes dark with lust as his hips began to rock harder and faster, and Charles’s moans became more and more desperate. 

“Erik!” Charles gasped out, pawing at his shorts. Taking the hint, Erik pushed them down, freeing his aching cock. Charles whimpered at the sight of it, and eagerly took it into his mouth before Erik had time to react. That pulled a deep, low moan out of Armando, as he watched Charles’s head bobbing up and down as he sucked and licked and teased Erik’s length. Erik carded his fingers through Charles’s hair, curling around the ends and tugging gently. It was, he found himself thinking with a slightly triumphant attitude, something Armando couldn’t give to Charles, didn’t know he’d enjoy. He’d never know that Charles loved having his hair pulled, to the point that his scalp ached and was tender to the touch for an hour afterwards. Charles moaned around Erik’s cock at that first tug, and Erik’s hips stuttered forward into his mouth. 

And so here they were, Armando fucking into Charles at a steady, hard rhythm, Erik occasionally thrusting into his mouth but content to let Charles work him over while Erik tugged on and petted through his hair, murmuring words of praise to him. In between those murmurs, Armando leaned over Charles and kissed Erik, hard and angry and a touch defiant, and Erik gave as good as he got, holding Armando close as he ducked his head to bite and suck at his neck, leaving reddish bruises behind and grinning shark-like at his handiwork, before Charles’s tongue teasing along the underside of his cock pulled a loud, desperate moan from him. 

It didn’t take much longer for Erik to come, hips thrusting into Charles’s mouth as he hollowed his cheeks and let Erik fuck up into his mouth. He swallowed as much of his come as he could, gagging slightly at it and the way Erik’s cock pressed on the back of his throat. Erik slid back apologetically, allowing Charles to swallow easier before sliding out of him completely and carefully tucking himself back into his shorts. He bent to kiss Charles, chasing after the taste of himself on his tongue. 

“Fuck, you two—this is a hell of a lot hotter than I’d thought it was going to be,” Armando grunted, hooking an arm around Charles’s chest and pulling him up so that he could more easily ride Armando’s cock while Erik watched. 

Charles was right on the edge, Erik could tell. He was writhing and whimpering, reaching back to clutch at Armando’s neck and shoulders as he fucked himself. Erik slid the short distance over and wrapped his hand around Charles, stroking him firmly and quickly, twisting his wrist on the upstroke like he knew Charles liked. It took only four firm strokes from Erik before Charles was coming with a wordless wail, covering his stomach, chest and Erik’s hand with his seed. Armando gave a low, utterly wrecked moan at that and pushed up into Charles one last time before coming, his grip on Charles’s chest and hip tightening. 

Charles slumped against Armando, making quiet little whimpering noises as he came back to himself. Armando chuckled against his shoulder, low and pleased. 

“I hear you, babe. Gimme a second.” Grunting, Armando maneuvered them so that Charles was on his hands and knees again, and slid out of him slowly. He pulled the condom off and tied it off to dispose of it in the trash can by the bed before slumping back against the wall. Charles had slumped forward, head in Erik’s lap again as he nuzzled against his hip and made soft noises of contentment. 

“Let me get my breath back and I’ll be out of your hair,” Armando murmured, watching as Erik pet through Charles’s hair and stroked his face with his clean hand. 

“Mmkay,” Erik replied, watching Charles as he settled back down. He was surprised when Charles opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Armando. 

“Thank you, Armando. That was…mm. That was wonderful.” 

Armando grinned, clearly pleased, and Charles flushed again. 

“Don’t mention it. But you should probably thank your boyfriend instead. He’s the one who asked me to, after all.” 

Charles looked up at Erik, eyes already starting to close as his energy drained out of him thanks to his orgasm. 

“Yes, thank you, love. You have fantastic taste in men.” 

Erik chuckled, and bent to kiss Charles’s forehead. It was only when he straightened back up that he noticed Armando had pulled on his boxers and pants, and was sliding his shirt back on. He watched the two for a moment before coming over and kissing Charles on the cheek, smiling fondly down at the now-dozing smaller man. He looked back up at Erik with something akin to admiration in his eyes. 

“I’ve never heard Charles talk about someone the way he talks about you. He really loves you.” 

“I know,” Erik replied, hand stilling on the back of Charles’s neck. Armando nodded and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Take care of him, then. And invite me back sometime. This was fun.” He flashed Erik a wicked grin. “Maybe Alex could come and watch next time.” 

Erik snorted, shaking his head. 

“Alex would try to take over the entire situation and would spend it making dick jokes at my expense and you know it.” 

Armando laughed and shook his head. 

“Yeah, he would.” With one more pat on the shoulder, Armando slipped his sandals back on and quietly left their dorm room, leaving Charles asleep on Erik’s lap, and Erik looking down at the man who’d stolen his heart. 

Erik may have wanted to see what Charles looked like getting fucked by someone else, but he was glad it was over. Charles was his, and he was beyond thrilled to have him to himself again. 


End file.
